Sen-Rei Kim
Sen, Originally born nameless is a Dokkaebi (두두리) that later lived it's life in the forests where Kura 's grandmother, Hera-Leigh lives in Nordheim . He often aided the woman and she was the one to name him. Since then he would irratate Kura and Cordelia upon there visits to the grandmother, commonly offering them favors. His magic comes from the hammer he carrys upon his back, recently the source, Percie, was shattered within a fight with some territorial goblins. Loosing a strong majority of his powers he lost his use to Hera and is now looking for a secondary use to put his mischevious ways out for others entertainment until Percie's magic is restored. He hoped the ship the grandmother told him so much about would offer him the chance to heal Percie. Talents and Skills *'Illusionist '- As skilled illusionist he can tease and trick any human mind to see images that can drive them to lust, happiness, sadness or insanity. However he insists to use this ability for common party tricks and minor magical entertainment *'Alchemist and Herbalist - '''Skilled with working with Alchemy and herbal remedies, he picked up this skill when working along side Hera. Although healing and care of others is not something that should be in his nature, he was quick to pick up the abilities and develop them himself. *'Ability to talk to animals '- He can communicate with small forest animal-life and domestic animals if they allow him to. He has the strongest relationship with smaller and more vulnerable animals this way, however he can talk with bears, wolves and even dragons. Weapons * '''Dokkaebi Bangmang' (도깨비 방망이), (Percie) - The hammer he carries has the Dokkaebi's bangmang spirit 'Percie' within a gem that it holds on the head of the weapon. Looking like a drow-like sprite at this stage Percie is vulnerable. As a result in hope to keep his companion and magic source safe, Sen places a illusion on the spirit having it take the image of a small black kitten that places itself on his shoulder. When in full strength Percie works like a magic wand, with this it can summon anything the owner wishes from it. However when obtaining something by using this it 'steals' what it summons as the bangmang can only summon existing things and cannot create something out of thin air. Combat Skills and Abilities (Without the Bangmang's power) *'Summons '- With the help of his hammer, he has the ability to summon small items with the remaining power of Percie. When used in combat this can be knifes, needles, ammo or small bombs. *'Illusion '- Not only can he pull of small illusions, normally ones that has the opponent feeling ass if they were no hallucinogenic drugs but he also has the ability to turn invisible at will along with the ability to de-materialize himself and phase though solid objects. *'Shifting' - Can shift his own appearance at will as long as it still looks like a humanoid. This includes shape, size, color and gender. Goals Short term - To find self pleasure. Tease and prank others and to see new things and meet new people upon his travels. Long term - Have Percie back to full power and return to Hera-Leigh to help with her shop once more. Personality Depending on who you are to him, there is different sides to Sen. *Is he does not know you, he will be friendly but cautious, often teasing and playing with new people. *If he knows you and enjoys your company he will act loyal and friendly towards you, his pranks will be more playful and mean less harm. He will also hold a caring nature towards the person he cares for and will often want to be around them. He will also offer them the occasional gold coin, this will be random and is normally when there is silence as he uses it as a conversation starter. *If he knows you and dislikes you, he will go out his way to go out of his way and abuse you though his mischief, this can even lead to emotional and physical torture. He can also act very immature around those who he does not like, often summoning Tomatoes and Rotten eggs to toss at the other. Over all he is a charming and playful character. Being a Chonggak Dokkaebi he is naturally flirtatious towards others, mainly those of Cauol decent. Being known to attract humans to fall for his cruel or/and fun pranks. Weaknesses *'Humanity '- He can be wounded and feels pain just like any over human. When he dematerializes he can control the pain, for example amputating himself to remove the pain from a wound in the arm, however that what is dematerialized will no longer be there for use, and when it is materialized once more the pain will return. *'Personality issues '- He is very easily distracted and is very easily convinced by those he likes. On top of this he is incredibly stubborn, he will refuse to do something if he does not want to do it. Even if this is mid-combat. *'Physical Weakness '- Sen is left handed and is incredibly weak on his right side. He also cannot push Percies limits, if he tries to the remaining gem will shatter and Percie will no longer be able to be healed. Beliefs He completely obeys Sephiliarin, The trickster. He was a pure creation of this god so as a result he lives his live for this god, often praying and saying his graces to Sephiliarin. Other beliefs he holds is Karma, however he feels that as a child of Sephiliarin, he has to issue the karma, hence the reasoning behind his pranks. Appearance Dokkaebi are often wrote in lore to be frightening thing that also represents a humorous, grotesque-looking sprite or goblin. However this is not the case and this form is just a illusion placed on them-self as a survival technique. Sen's chosen appearance is ginger hair with a slight tan to his skin. He had coal black eyes that resemble his connection to Percie whom is a darker toned spirit. As for clothing, he wears what he thinks will blend in with the community, he may like to be centre of attention and be noticed by others however he is aware the ginger-hair, warpaint, cat, and handsome appearance is enough to so this alone and he doesn't intend to dress like a dick also to get more stares. He wears a chain around his neck, this chain is a link between him and Percie and as long as this is around his neck, he has a eternal link to his companion. Background Being regenerated many a time, each time born from the transformation of a inanimate object, Sen was soon transferred life into a wooden doll carved by Hera-Leigh Edwards. Sephiliarin then gave the doll life to act as a prank on the old woman, however the prank didn't plan out as well as the got wished. Hera, wanting the company, took Sen in, gave him a name and taught him her ways. He soon aided her as a shop assistant and often traveled distances that she could no longer make. With each transformation, Percie is sent with him as his bangmang's spirit. Said to be doing this procedure of death and rebirth since the beginning of Sephiliarins birth, he has finally found a form he wishes to keep.. Category:KuraSkyeEdwards Category:EbonyOutcast Category:Characters